


The Daughter of Nyx

by T1NYFROGS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1NYFROGS/pseuds/T1NYFROGS
Summary: The 17 year old demigod daughter of Nyx, Valerie is thought to just be another ordinary demigod. But as it turns out her tale goes back thousands of years when she went by a different name and was a princess in a faraway land.
Kudos: 3





	The Daughter of Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm going to fit in her backstory and how she connects to all the other characters since I did this all in my head and that's a little different than writing it down + making it good.  
> I'll be writing this by chapters I think? I don't know.

"It's funny how life can flash before one's eyes", I tell him. He smiles. The red curls shining in the sunshine, glittering freckles, earthy green eyes, and perfect white teeth. But he was already fading away from me. "Indeed, M'lady."I take a nice long look at our surroundings. I've always noticed the beauty of nature, but not like this before. My last glimpses of it forever. The dewy grass, the coming sunset. It's breathtaking. But I'm losing my strength. I'm dying. Fading away, too.

I allow myself to be swallowed up in the images that flash through my mind, my life. The happiest moments flash through my mind first, as if none of the bad ever existed. I am thankful for that. I see all the faces that have made me the happiest, Hecate, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and all the rest of my friends.

And with that I turn, teary eyed, to Leo and ask him for one more favor. "Make me a pretty shrine will you?"

He nods.

I bite my lip, but I'm ready. "A pretty shrine, for the daughter of Nyx."   
And with my last words, I take off my lifeline allowing me and Finnick to die.


End file.
